Annabelle's List
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: Prowl has had enough of the craziness around him and has Annabelle Lennox to help him with a list of rules
1. 1 through 10

Addie: Okay I thought I take a crack at the Rules thing because they crack me up!

Screamer: Does this count for everyone?

Seto: There will be mentions of other shows and things she doesn't own.

Addie: I don't own Transformers!

Hi! I'm Annabelle Lennox, but my friends call my Belle. Mr. Prowl came to me the other day and asked if I could write down some rules for the Ark! I told him that I would. I can't wait to tell Uncle Hide!

1: There will be no cussing (human or Cybertronian) around the kids. If this does occur, please report sparkling's carrier or child's mother.

_Ironhide, Will, Sam, Minor and Major Twins, Epps, Decepticons, Optimus_

2: Using Sparklings or human children for shields is dangerous and severely frowned upon.

_Both sets of twins_

_**This worked on Ironhide though.**_

3: Will and Sam are never allowed to have Starbucks coffee then Red Bull right after.

_**Most of us have never heard Optimus scream before.**_

(Optimus sounded like a girl!)

4: Sideswipe is allowed to sparksit. Sunstreaker, Skids, and Mudflap aren't.

_**Let's please everyone just listen to this. It's a processor ache to try and explain.**_

(Poor Mr. Prowl)

5: Sweets are not to be given out unless parental units say it's allowed.

_**It took us three hours to get Ryuuis down from the rafters. THREE HOURS!**_

6: Withhold form calling Lord Sesshomaru "Fluffy" or "Rodent" when he is visiting the Ark.

_Femmes, Ironhide, Skids, Mudflap_

_**His acid can eat through our armor. I don't think Ratchet liked having to find new plating.**_

(Big Doggy beat Uncle Hide up. Earth: 15; Uncle Hide: 0)

7: The following vid games are banned: Soul Caliber, Devil May Cry, Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, anything Resident Evil, Animal Crossing.

_**This is for the good of all sparklings, And Sarah Lennox scares me when she plays some of them.**_

(You took away Kingdom Hearts? Bad Mister Prowl! Daddy!)

_**Slag!**_

8: The following card games are also banned: Pokémon, Uno, Magic, Duel Monsters.

_**These are games for children and I'm ashamed that our own Prime is play one of them!**_

(I taught Duel Monsters to Optimus and Megatron! It keeps them from blowing each other up)

9: The discussion of Sunstreaker's alt-mode on whether or not he is the Batmobile is to stop. And all bets as well.

_**Bruce Wayne isn't Batman. It's illogical and impossible.**_

(He is Batman; I've seen it! He gave me a batrang!)

10: All bets on the Justice League are to end, as well.

_**Clark Kent is NOT Superman!**_

(Yes, he is (giggle))

Addie: Okay I hope everyone likes this and please review.

Screamer: Please review.


	2. 11 through 20

Addie: Okay next Chap!

Screamer: please enjoy

Seto: Addie doesn't own anything but fan characters

Key: _**Prowl**_ (Annabelle)

11: Do not assist Bruce Wayne in pranking Clark Kent, or Batman pranking Superman.

_Jazz, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, Mudflap, Skids, Arcee, Elita, Chromia, Optimus_

_**He is the last of his kind and I would appreciate it if you let him live long enough to reproduce!**_

(Megatron, Screamer, Warp and TC are in on it too! Why is Mister Prowl talking about grown up things? Where do sparklings and babies come from?)

_**How the Pit am I going to explain this to her parents?**_

12: Do not, I repeat **DO NOT** ask Mudflap or Skids to sparksit.

_**Optimus was not happy to come back to base to find Hunny and Ryuuis in the rafters again.**_

( Ryu gets sugar high really fast)

13: When Will and Ironhide are grinning evilly at each other, **EVERYONE** is to leave the room.

_**This is for safety as they are too much alike and Primus save whoever is on their hit list.**_

(Poor Jazzy got a new paint job and Optimus couldn't look at anyone for a week because of what the painted on his back.)

_**It was this night that we learned Optimus likes violence just as much as his brother.**_

(Give me your face!)

14: When dealing with a human known as Pharaoh Atemu, please note that telling him he's not a five thousand year old pharaoh is not good for you health.

_**Megatron said this to him and was sent to the um… Shadow Realm, yeah that's it, for a week and we didn't have any attacks for about a month afterwards.**_

(Atem gave me a Kuriboh plushie!)

15: Starscream is not a femme and no one should call him one.

_**Ratchet is getting tired of fixing everyone who calls him such, Hook too.**_

(Daddy did this and broke his arm.)

_**Primus save his poor soul.**_

16: When Blackstar is over, keep all dangerous and hazardous things away from him. In other words: **KEEP HIM AWAY FROM WHEELJACK!**

_**Whoever asks me to explain this one I will throw you into the brig and leave you there to rust.**_

(Blackstar and Wheeljack make Mr. Prowl freeze up. This makes Jazzy mad and Jazzy is scary when he's mad.)

17: Anime Motivational posters are banned from the Ark.

_**I don't care if they're funny or not. They are not to be found on base and the site will be blocked.**_

(He got called a Lo-li-c-on. What does that mean?)

18: Anything that has to do with has been blocked.

_**Because of Mudflap and Skids I can no longer see my Lolcat pictures. I personally hate this rule.**_

(No more I can haz cheezeburger? Thank you, Starscream for the null rays! I love you!)

19: Cartoons that are banned: Family Guy, Simpsons, American Dad, Robot Chicken, Spongebob Squarepants.

_**Many humans and Autobots have tried to imitate many things for these shows. If the Decepticons aren't doing it, why are you?**_

(Mr. Prowl said he explain the Spongebob part to me when I'm older.)

20: **DO NOT** give our weapons to a five year-old human girl!

_**Both Ironhide and Starscream have not been seen for days. There's a rumor that they're hiding form Will's bondmate.**_

(Starscream and Ironhide said only to use them in case of an emergency. Which I do most of the time)

Addie: Thank you for reading and please review!

Starscream: Please don't let her get me! Human Femmes are scary!

Belle: No, she's scawy!

Addie: Little girls are


	3. 21 through 30

Addie: Yey for Annabelle!

Starscream: I hate you all.

Addie: Sarah found you?

Starscream: She doesn't own anything.

21: Calling Annabelle Sailor Cybertron is to stop.

_**She's not a Sailor Scout! Our planet doesn't even have a princess!**_

(Mister Prowl's silly, of course I'm not. Starshower is Sailor Cybertron. I'm Sailor Allspark.)

22: Do NOT encourage the sparklings to play Pirate verses Ninja.

_OPTIMUS__, MUDFLAP, SKIDS, Ironhide, Chromia_

_**The Fact of the matter is that Ninjas beat Pirates and this is dangerous for the kids! The shame it is to know your own commander is egging this on.**_

(But Ninjas can't beat Captain Jack Sparrow the only person who can is Mi-na… Naruto's Dad and against Chuck Norris they both lose! At least that's what Daddy said!)

23: All Animes over the teen age limit are banned.

_Will, Epps, Leo, Sam, Miles, Sideswipe_

_**We have sparklings and children running! They don't need to see some of animated human femmes with no clothes! Some of you are even bonded!**_

(Pirates! I want to stretch like Luffy!)

24: As a reminder the children's card game, Duel Monsters, is banned.

_**Annabelle found the magic card "Multiply" and unleashed an army of floating hairballs that explode. I have a feeling those two "yamis" left it here.**_

(They go "BOOM!" and scared Red Alert. I like things that go boom)

25: Magic is dangerous and we should not provoke ones who can use it.

_**This is for our own safety. Magic users are more dangerous that regular humans.**_

(Of course they are. Harry Potter kicked Voldemort's butt. Harry's so cool! I got to stay with him and his family while Uncle Hide and Sides had a mission. Mommy would really like the house elves.)

26: When leaving Belle and the sparklings with the Malfoy family remember, Ryuuis Prime is capable of magic.

_**Draco Malfoy was stuck to the ceiling**_.

(Harry was laughing.)

_**Raven and Zelda were confused as to why their father was upside down.**_

(Albus and Scorpius are the cutest babies in the world!)

27: Never let Red Alert near the Question.

_**Ratchet said if he has to bring him back up form a crash again he will slag us all.**_

(He threw a wrench at Superman. It actually left a bump on his head!)

_**It is believed that this was a revenge prank for the function earlier this month.**_

28: when I said be wary of magic users I meant those Yamis too!

_**Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mudflap, Skids, if I find out that you're helping Bakura and Marik I will personally beat you with your own severd limbs.**_

(Wow, those two cause more damage than Mudflap and Skids.)

29: Please remember that Scorpius Malfoy is a clever little hatchling and will trick you into giving him anything.

_Everyone_

_**How does he do it? One minute I'm telling him no and the next he's got a cookie.**_

(This trick only works on creators and fathers; carriers and mothers not so much.)

30: Before transforming please make sure to have enough clearance for your own high.

_Optimus, Megatron, Grimlock, Skyfire_

_**As funny as it is to see Prime fall on his aft, you all should really remember this!**_

(Optimus hit his head! It was funny!)

Addie: Okay I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.

Seto: Why the hell do you throw us all to tether like that? Can't you right one story without something else popping in?

Addie: I do it to annoy you, ya know.

Seto: (sigh) please review.


	4. 31 through 40

Addie: Okay time for more rules and Annabelle!

Star: Holy crap!

Seto: Are you picking up human slang?

Star: yeah and?

Addie: I don't own. (muttering) there is too much ego in this room.

Key: _(Older Annabelle)_

31: If and when Starscream and Seto Kaiba are on base together do not leave them in the same room alone.

_**The room they were in spontaneously exploded. The reasons why have yet to be found.**_

(Don't they know not to put that much ego in one room?)

32: when Annabelle's future self comes to visit and try to remember not to anger her.

_**She's a very good shot and from what I've heard both Ironhide and Starscream have trained her.**_

(I'm so cool! Starscream! Can I ask you something?)

_(What can I say? I kick major ass. I love my uncle and Starscream!)_

33: Please do not encourage Shinobi and Kunoichi to become terror twins.

_**When I find out who's been teaching my twins such dangerous and irresponsible pranks. I will be the least of your worries.**_

(Jazzy is scary)

34: Don't play the song Bumblebee when _Our_ Bumblebee walks into the room and Optimus is there.

_**For the love of Primus please stop! It's giving me a headache.**_

(We really should find better theme songs for the couples.)

35: On that note stop the "Flight of the Bumblebee" jokes.

_**Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm sorry, hold on a minute. Ha ha ha ha ha…**_

(You know he participates in the "How high can his go tournament". It was only funny the first few times!)

36: Do not encourage Bakura to steal from the base.

_**Skids and Mudflap said he couldn't do it.**_

(Bakura stripped them of their plating in their sleep)

_**They weren't seen for two days until Ryou made Bakura give them their plating back.**_

(There was much rejoicing until their plating was back)

_**Then Optimus thought of sacrificing them to a carrying Soundwave.**_

(And there was much rejoicing!)

37: Because of the last rule Monty Python and the Holy Grail is banned from the base.

_**How is it that everything I happen to like is getting banned?**_

(Killer rabbit and a Holy Hand grenade!)

38: When one Serenity Wheeler comes to pick of her bondmate, do not make her angry.

_**Ratchet made her made.**_

(Miss Wheeler changed into a dragon)

_**Ratchet learned that not all electricity on Earth is "tingly".**_

(She let me ride on her!)

39: When Princess Serenity, Usagi Tsukino, is on base remember she is the future queen of the Earth and will be a round in 12 vrons.

_**Please whatever you do don't slag her off. We need to keep good relations with her if we are to remain here for the next millennia.**_

(She is the one I listen too above all else and Starry does too!)

40: When Will and Sam are grinning at each other, everyone is to leave the island and report back to two days.

_**We don't know how and why, but they are able to create a smell that sets off the radioactive alarms.**_

(Daddy and Uncle Sam are just gross sometimes)

_(Oh sweet Primus what is that smell?)_

_**Your father and Sam.**_

_(Holy shit that reeks! I haven't smelt anything like that in a thousand years!)_

Addie: today's list is brought to you by Wonderland Ink., the makers of Blue Butterfly Snapes.

Star and Seto: (laughing too much to talk)

Snape: I hate you.

Addie: Well, thank you! Please review!


	5. 41 through 50

Addie: Ok time once again for the opinions of a five year old!

Star: Wait Kaiba and I are in the same place at the same time. Why hasn't this house blown up?

Seto: She must be using some type of time displacement device.

Addie: No, while you two are here I just connected the house to the Shadow Realm.

Star: she doesn't own anything. (sigh)

It has come to my attention that there is an Evil Overlord list. Please do not email this to Megatron or Optimus. It's hard enough to stop the gloating between them now. Give one of them this list will insecure that both the Autobots and Decepticons never get peace again.

41: Annabelle is not Megatron's five year old plane adviser.

_**It seems that some of us spend too much time suffering the internet. More to the point Megatron would not trust anyone with his plans beside maybe Soundwave. His own bondmate doesn't even know what he's plotting.**_

(I actually am his adviser, and Starscream does know his plans but when we tell him it's stupid he does it any way.)

42: Putting Red Bull is energon is a bad idea and should never happen!

_**Five hours. Five hours. IT TOOK US FIVE HOURS TO GET OPTIMUS OFF THE CEILING WHEN SOME FRAGHEAD DECIDED TO PUT THAT PRIMUS DAMNED DRINK INTO HIS ENERGON! FIVE FRAGGING HOURS!**_

(Wow, I didn't know Mister Prowl could cus like that)

43: When someone is carrying, don't piss them off.

_**Bumblebee is carrying again. He was quite scary the first time around.**_

(Optimus has turned into Temaki Souh again.)

44: Don't try to separate Starshower and Annabelle.

_**Both of them would not stop screaming for hours. Poor Sarah and Starscream had to promise they wouldn't be separated ever.**_

(why would anyone want to take Starry away? (sniff, sniff) I want my friend!)

_**Like I said this is a bad idea.**_

45: Never, ever leave Skywarp in the same area as Mudflap and Skids.

_**The fact that the three of them managed to paint Optimus so he looked like his Shattered Glass self is still something of a miracle.**_

(Megatron screams like a little girl, too!)

_**Bumblebee was very mad and bashed their heads in.**_

46: The animes: Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, and Tokyo Mew Mew are now banned.

_**Wheeljack wanted to put animal DNA into some humans to see if they sprouted their features.**_

(It didn't work)

_**Jazz wanted to start a Host Club.**_

(Prowl threw a hissy-fit)

_**Starscream wanted to find the zodiac curse and place it on some poor human family.**_

(Megatron laughed and said no.)

47: The game Twister is now banned from the base.

_**There are bunch of a **_**certain**_** type of jokes floating around. Please stop.**_

48: Ironhide is to be kept away from all animals.

(He tried to shoot my bunny!)

49: Please keep Inuyasha and Sideswipes away from each.

_**Inuyasha is trying to teach Sideswipe some techniques. It isn't a pretty sight.**_

(Why did Sides do that? He fell on his butt)

50: Do not leave food inside of any Autobot or Decepticon.

_**Sam left food inside of Bumblebee once.**_

(He transformed)

_**He was sticky for a month.**_

(Ratchet and Hook yelled)

_**We can't let humans eat in us anymore. **_

Addie: And the CMOs rejoiced! Thank you for reading this and please comment! Oh and I have a question how would any one like to read about Starscream and Seto Kaiba fighting?

Seto: What?

Star: like the human can beat me.

Seto: How about I send you to the Shadow Realm?

Addie: I thought you didn't believe in that?

Seto: Whatever, review and make her happy.


	6. 51 through 60

Addie: Okay time to f the next bunch of rules. Please enjoy and I don't own!

51: For the love of Primus **DO NOT** leave Optimus and Pharaoh Atemu in the same room alone.

_**They fought for six hours over who has the sexier voice. Half the rec room was blown up.**_

(The other half was sent to the Shadow Realm.)

_**You think after the Bakura fiasco we would leave the magic humans alone.**_

52: If and when you see Sarah and Ratchet grinning at each please give them the information they seek.

_**They had decided to beat both Will and Ironhide on odd days for utter stupidity that they cause. **_

(Mommy and Ratchet are so cool!)

53: Keep Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Malik and Marik fare away from each other **AT ALL COST!**

_**For the safety and sanity of the entire base please follow this.**_

(They're too much alike.)

54: Please do not send videos from Youtube to and of the Decepticons.

_**Annabelle sent these cat ones (1) to them. They all crashed. Hook AND Ratchet had to reboot them.**_

(They all looked cute as chibis with kitty ears and tails!)

55: When Megatron starts complaining about Optimus needing to be a sparkling again All, Autobots and Decepticons are to ignore him.

_**Megatron has "they grew up" issues. I'd hate to be Starshower when she falls in love.**_

(Megatron is going to slag her boyfriends!)

_**I'm going to go hide and prey they go after Ironhide.**_

56: No stealing of Jazz's music.

_**It means death to all! Death! He has very sharp claws and they hurt!**_

(They're magnetic too!)

57: Mountain Dew plus sparkling equals bad. Prime plus any soda equals worse!

_**It was horrible. Optimus lead the sparklings to Nemesis and "attacked" the Decepticons.**_

(All bow to the power of the sugar-high army of the Autobots!)

58: Ratchet is scary. Ryou is worse.

_**I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be scarier than Ratchet! Bakura and Ironhide were arguing and Ryou admitted this horrible aura the made Ironhide glitch and the thief run.**_

(Turns out all the Hikaris can do this trick!)

59: When the sparklings Shippo and Rin are at the base, **DO NOT** harm them.

_**Lord Sesshomaru has adopted both as his younglings and his mate, Lady Kagome, is possibly more terrifying than him.**_

(Once again; Fluffy: 2, Uncle Hide: 0)

60: Do not let Miss Gardner talk to the Decepticons.

_**She brainwashed them into her personal friendship army! The Pharaoh and Optimus stopped arguing long enough to stop her.**_

(How do you brainwash people with friendship speeches? It's impossible!)

_**(twitch, crash)**_

**(Prowlie, speak to me!)**

Addie: I Hope everyone enjoyed and please press the button at the bottom!

Star: we got through that without killing people?

Seto: Those poor cons had to listen to Tea. Wait how come Megatron didn't blast her.

Addie: She got him in his recharge.

(1): please got to youtube and watch this! Its cute and funny! Just type in Kitty Decepticons of Kitty Autobots and you should find it.


	7. 61 through 70

Addie: let the show go on!

Seto: she doesn't own.

Key: //Optimus//

61: As reminder, Optimus and Megatron are very protective of their little femmes, no not harm them.

_**It's not pretty when they get mad.**_

(Uncle Hide's the same way.)

62: the Badger Song is banned.

_**Prime sang this for a whole day. Then he pulled both sets of twins in on it.**_

(Optimus got sent to the brig. Is that even possible?)

63: If and when Optimus drops the "F-bomb" everyone is to evacuate to the nearest continent and pray to Primus.

_**He said is one day and everyone was panicked even the Decepticons.**_

(Megatron flew me to the moon so I could play with Starry!)

64: Don't scratch Sunstreaker's paint.

_**Both Bruce and Sunstreaker chased Sam through the based for hours.**_

(Batman! Batman! Kaibaman!)

65: Please refrain from comparing Megatron to Mister Kaiba.

_**No matter how much they're alike please don't tell him.**_

(Starscream and Serenity are alike too!)

66: Please refrain form calling, Miss Usagi, Miss Serenity, and Miss Kagome the dragon command thrine.

_**As funny as this is, the girls and seekers do not appreciate this.**_

(I thought it was funny when Optimus confused Serenity with Starscream!)

67: Once again Starscream is not a femme.

_**Some people just never learn.**_

68: Facebook and other social networking sites are now banned.

_**Everyone is spending too much time on these.**_

_(All hail Prowl the mech of boredom!)_

(Ha ha!)

69: All Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games are now banned.

_**Once again everyone is playing these too much and not getting their work done.**_

(No more MMORPG? Now what do we do?)

//WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T PLAY MAPLE STORY ANY MORE?!//

70: No more random quoting of Anime.

_**This has gotten out of hand especially when we're trying to convince the humans it's okay for us to stay here!**_

(Well, their goes most me day.)

//I'm surprised he hasn't banned all anime. Prowl find Jazz and stay in your room for a few day! Better yet get a life!//

(Optimus is mad because now he can't say he most annoying anime quotes to his brother any more)

//Believe it!//

Addie: I hope everyone enjoyed this and please review!


	8. 71 through 80

Addie: list 8! Don't own.

Hello Optimus Prime here to hopefully be able to run my own base. Prowl went on vacation after finding out Mudflap and Skids were doing something strange to Jazz.

71: Don't use anyone as a sacrifice to Mythical gods.

//Mudflap and Skids wanted to sacrifice Jazz to the Pharaoh's father, Ra.//

(Prowl was mad.)

//The Pharaoh sent the Chevy Twins to the Shadow Real.//

(And there was much rejoicing)

//then we had to bring them back//

72: If and When Galvatron comes to visit, please make sure all exits are clear.

//Why is it he comes to me first? Why can't he bug Megatron?//

(Also remember to place Bumblebee at the exit you see Optimus heading too.)

73: Just because Sailor Venus and Starscream are drinking buddies does not meant Megatron and Kunzite are.

//It was a horrible day//

(No it was funny!)

74: Do not tease Sideswipe's new ward about her red hair and her ancestors.

//Her great-great grandfather is an important man in Japanese history.//

(She has a reverse blade sword and knows two styles of kendo!)

//She's currently teaching Sideswipe one of them.//

75: Leave being ninja to the people who are trap in the arts of shinobi and kuniochi.

//Mudflap and Skids give ninja a bad name.//

(We just ignore their existence most days)

76: the movie, _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, is now banned from both Decepticons and Autobots.

//This is for several reasons//

(Command Thrine singing _Kidnap the Sandy Claws_.)

//Me singing _Jack's Lament_//

(The repeated sing of _This is Halloween_ during the whole year)

//Like anyone will really follow this one//

77: When Sesshomaru tells you he is over a thousand years old do not snort in his face.

//Ironhide just isn't a dog mech. Then again, I don't think Lord Sesshomaru cares for Ironhide either.//

(Fluffy: 95, Uncle Hide: 0)

//Is that rally the score?//

(Yep)

78: No means no.

//When I say no to something I say it for not only your benefit, but the base's as well. Thus you should feel bad when someone ends up in the med-bay because of your foolishness…//

(He's in monologue mode so let's just say the Chevy and Lambo twins really made him mad)

79: Not crashing Prowl on purpose.

//He saw a coconut crab and about had a spark attack. I don't blame him; those things freak me out too//

(Boys are big babies)

80: When Wheeljack and Starscream are in a lab together everyone is to remain as far away as possible.

//Things blow up. Megatron does not like finding his bonded in pieces.//

(I went to Disneyworld that day so I don't know what happened.)


	9. 81 through 90

Addie: Okay it's time for Annabelle's List. I don't own

I'm back after a nice vacation and no twins. Optimus actually can run the Ark without me.

81: Never mention Optimus' trailer.

_**It comes and goes, but we don't know where.**_

(I think the Sailor Scouts use it)

82: As a reminder Sarah Lennox id the human femme version of Ratchet.

_**She has damn good aim with that spoon.**_

/It hurts!/

(Daddy's Ironhide!)

83: When Sam says something will happen believe him.

_**Usually when Sam tells us something is about to blow up we don't listen.**_

(Starry and I tell Sam what's going to happen, but they don't believe him.)

/I still don't understand why Sam says he talks to Primus/

84: If Skyfire is complaining about how Megatron doesn't deserve Starscream, please point him to a commanding officer.

_**Well, I really don't understand this situation.**_

/Even if Skyfire is one of my men and we could have gotten one of the most brilliant CPUs on our side. I'd have to say, I'd rather see him with my brother. /

(If Starscream bonds to another the universe will be lost)

/Did Annabelle just give us a cryptic message? /

85: Don't let Blurr race the Flash.

_**This ended in a draw, surprisingly**_

(Who knew?)

86: Leave human food to humans

_**Ratchet should let them eat what they wish and not try to kill them**_

(Ratchet makes grey food.)

87: Don't argue with Ratchet.

_**He knows best.**_

(Fluffy: 0; Uncle Hide: 0; Ratchet: 99999999999999)

88: Seto Kaiba can be used as a backup medic like Mikaela.

_**That boy knows more about out insides that we do!**_

(He's Seto Kaiba and I think there are Transformers Duel Monsters)

89: Don't ask Sailor Jupiter, Serenity Wheeler, or Jolt for shocks.

_**It really hurts. Then again many of us have pissed aforementioned girls off.**_

(To think they would now better)

90: Annabelle Lennox is not the Allspark

_**This is highly illogical and impossible. If anyone is the Allspark is would be Sam**_

_(Bullcrap!)_

(Am too!)

/We have proof slaggit!/

Addie: Holy crap we've made it to ninety!

Seto: please review.

Star: Wow


	10. 91 through 100

Addie: Next Chapter and I down' own.

I, Optimus Prime, have witnessed the single most nerve racking thing in the universe! It was horrid! It was terrifying! It was Fluffy!

91: If Optimus is having one of his "I'm jealous of Sam" fits, please show him to Bumblebee.

_**BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! BAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

(Wow, Mr. Prowl can do the evil laugh)

/I DON'T HAVE THOSE!/

92: Do not call Starscream Decepti-queen or Bumblebee Auto-empress.

_**It doesn't matter if it's true or not. They both hate this.**_

/But it's cute/

(Starscream says: Off with their heads)

93: _Alice in Wonderland_ is banned.

/Y'know, he kills off everything that's fun./

(Yep)

94: Don't call Starscream the Decepti-mom.

_Optimus_

_**When Starscream gets mad, he gets evil.**_

(He made me clean my room!)

/But it's true! He acts like their mother!/

95: 94 applies to Bumblebee as well.

_**Bawhahahahahahahahahaha**_

(Here we go again)

/Prowl, Bee says your grounded/

_**What?**_

96: Megatron is not a cockroach.

_**Well, this is weird.**_

(What?)

/BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!/

97: Bluestreak is off limits in retaliation pranks.

_**I will ignore anything Sunstreaker and Sideswipe do if Bluestreak is pranked**_

/I didn't know the three of them were bonded/

_**You didn't notice the fact that Sideswipe pouted and looked up at the sky before they got here?**_

/Sides can pout?/

_**Never mind**_

98: Oblivious Optimus is Oblivious

_**This is just a fact of life. Anything that has to do with anything outside of war and politics, Optimus does not notice.**_

/Bullcrap! I notice things! /

_**What is the color of Earth's sky?**_

/Green? /

_**And people wonder why I lock up as much as I do.**_

99: do not leave sparklings of any kind in Jetfire's care.

_**We rebuild him and ask him to watch the kids, and he falls asleep! We come home to mini command thrine, Ryuuis, Kunoichi, Shinobi, Annabelle in a corner!**_

/I blame Mudflap and Skids/

(No more sugar, please)

100: Under no circumstances are Lord Galvatron and Lord Touga allowed to meet.

_**They are too much alike.**_

/Carrier save us!/

(Did Optimus just call for his mom?)

_**Yes, this is how bad the two of them scare him.**_

(Wow)

Addie: Holy (beep) on a (beep) sandwich!

Seto: You made it to a hundred.

Star: Please review and ignore the demon and robot brothers crying in the corner. I'm bonded to a sparkling.

Meg/Op: TT-TT

Sessh/Inu: TT-TT


	11. 101 through 110

Addie: Okay let's make it to 200!

Seto: Damn you

Star: She doesn't own.

101: DON'T exploit Optimus' fear of spiders.

_**BAWHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOLD ON, THIS IS THEE BEST THING EVER!**_

/IT'S NOT FUNNY! ORGANICS SHOULDN'T HAVE MORE THAN SIX LEGS!/

(I don't know what to say about this.)

102: Spacewarp is not to "warp" on base.

_**This was a long day and we had to deal people from different dimensions.**_

/I think one girl called me "Dad"/

(Dummy heads)

103: Do NOT call Annabelle strange because she had magical powers.

_**To say Will and Ironhide are the least of your worries is an understatement.**_

/Sarah and Ratchet are way too scary sometimes/

(someone doesn't like me? What did I do to them? *sniff sniff*)

104: Only Prowl and Annabelle are allowed to call Jazz "Jazzy".

_**Please kindly STOP CALLING MY BONDMATE THAT! HE'S MINE, YA HEAR!**_

(I only get to call him that cause I'm special!)

/*snort*/

105: Don't ask about certain humans' power armors.

_**They got them from somewhere and can use them quite well.**_

/Sam's really good with his energy swords/

(Starry gave them to them!)

106: Refrain from pranking Mister Galloway.

_**Though it would be funny to see him running around base with prink hair.**_

/Sunny, Sides, you have Prowl's blessing!/

(Prink man! Pink man!)

107: Everyone id to report to the safe bunker when Optimus and Megatron grin at each other.

_**There is nothing in the universe scarier than Megatron and Optimus teaming up for a prank.**_

/MAWHAHAHAHAHA!/

(Optimus and Megatron are to the Corvette Twins as the Marauders are to the Weasley Twins)

108: Speaking of the Marauders; don't let them near either set of twins.

_**Do you have any idea how long it to get all the Jello of the ceiling?**_

/I like them/

(Prong and Padfoot are so cool, but I like Moony best!)

109: Jello is now banned.

(WHAT? I NEED JELLO!)

/We are going to die/

110: Ratchet is not allowed to tell human doctors they are wrong.

_**Just because we know my about what maybe exactly wrong with our humans, doesn't mean the doctor will listen to us.**_

/Well, that's why Ratchet doesn't let them see human doctors anymore/

(Not more free candy)

Addie : Hey, sorry it's been so long but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pleas review!


	12. 111 through 120

Addie: Oh Hetaila!

Star: she doesn't own

111: Be respectful of your host country and his friends.

_**That man can't possibly be Mr. America!**_

/That man was so America!/

(Remember Prowl thinks anything that can't be explained properly doesn't exist.)

112: No painting the bases neon colors.

_**Ow! My optics!**_

/BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil/

(The Joker exploded at the D-con base!)

113: Don't leave Russia alone with the Decpticons.

_**It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen.**_

/Mommy/

(Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…)

114: Don't let France grope anyone.

_**He groped Jazz**_

/We found him tied up in the brig with a red ribbon and a note/

(It said "To England, From Prowl")

115: Don't encourage the humans to drink

_**We want them around for as long as we can.**_

/I DON'T WANT THEM TO DIE!/

(Went Optimus gets attached to something, it's hard for him to let go)

116: Megatron is not allowed to play vid games.

_**Starscream is complaining about not getting attention.**_

/Screamer, just grab one of his points and drag him away!/

(Huh?)

117: Monkey see, Monkey do

_**This applies to the sparklings**_

/Devious little things, but I love them./

(Yep)

118: Don't make Starscream scream.

_**This should be self explanatory**_

/Yes, it should/

119: Please don't make fun of Sailor Uranus' name.

_**This is very immature**_

/I think the drowning we endure from Neptune ought to rid us of this/

(But is doesn't. stupid boys)

/Ya'know, some times I forget that she's five/

_**Yep**_

120: Don't make Italy cry.

_**Both Optimus and Germany yelled at the whole base.**_

/You should all feel bad for making poor little Italy cry!/

(Why is Mr. Japan filming Megatron and Starscream? I wanna be in the movie!)

/No, that's not a good idea!/

000000000

Addie: Okay, that's it for this cap and please review.


	13. 121 through 130

Addie: Okay, I'm back with a new chapter. I don't own.

121: Please don't confuse Mr. Canada with Mr. America.

_**It's like confusing Sunny and Sides**_

/Canada has purple optics and America has blue./

(Canada has a cute Polar Bear!)

122: No sicing hyper children on Galloway.

_**Really, how immature can some people be?**_

/Damn/

(Aw!)

123: Wheeljack is not allowed near the Nations.

_**He decided to experiment on them and found poor Canada.**_

/America threw Jack through a wall/

(He can throw one of you guys?)

124: Starshower is not Primus.

_**I'm beginning to worry about Sam's mental health.**_

/my niece is Primus? -snort- Yeah, right./

(What they don't know won't hurt them.)

125: Please don't open inter-dimensional portals.

_**We found some crazy places**__._

/There was a crazy me./

(I'm still a good girl.)

126: No filming the Decepticons when they are drunk.

_**I can't believe you, Sam, Will, and Ironhide did that, Optimus.**_

/Kukukukuku…./

(Optimus is scaring me.)

127: YouTube is banned.

/WHAT?/

(NO FAIR!)

128: Not more toys in the Transformers.

_**It hurts when we transform.**_

/And Play-dough is gross and hard to get out/

129: Lady Gaga music is now banned as well.

_**Do you people know how many time a day I heard Poker Face or Bad Romance? It's driving me crazy!**_

/We will miss you, Lady Gaga./

(You and you're amazingly crazy clothing.)

130: Once again keep the Marauders and the Yamis away from any of the twins.

_**My CPU hurts so badly when they are around each other.**_

/They make me dizzy./

(They make things go boom!)

Addie: Okay please review and here's a list of things that appear in this as mentioned people:

Justice League

Sailor Moon

Yu-Gi-Oh

Harry Potter

Hetalia: Axis Powers.


	14. 131 through 140

Addie: Time for more rules! I don't own.

131: Don't be surprised when only Mr. England can talk to Sesshomaru.

_**We were really shocked when we found out only England can see the magical creatures and other things floating around here.**_

/There's the flying green rabbit that floats around his head./

(Flying Mint Bunny is cute!)

132: If Russia is visiting the base, please don't make him upset.

_**Scary things happen when he's upset.**_

/Yep/

(Mr. Russia likes Sunflowers! I like sun flowers too!)

133: Autobots and Decepticons are not allowed to attend Anime, Sci-Fi, or any other type of convention.

_**Fangirls, lots and lots of fangirls**_

/both Red Alert and Prowl crashed when they started screaming for Prowl to jump Jazz and Inferno to jump Red Alert./

(Yaoi fangirls are funny.)

134: Humans take sports seriously, please don't insult the sports.

_**Ironhide insulted Baseball.**_

/Mr. America and will lead the charge to attack him./

(Ratchet wasn't happy to hear the reason why Uncle Hide was all banged up.)

135: If one of the young Femmes ask you to play a game with them, don't say no.

_**Annabelle wanted to play tea-party, but most of the mechs and men said no.**_

/She started crying./

_**Ironhide blew up half the base.**_

136: Don't anger the Sailor Scouts.

_**They can actually hurt us.**_

/The twins picked on some of the scouts./

(They go their butts kicked.)

137: All Kaiba Corp. Technology is banned from the base as it is Duel Monsters based.

/Why does he keep taking away all the fun?/

(No more Virtual World? No fair.)

138: Harry Potter is not related to England.

_**Just because they have the same optic color, it does not mean they are related.**_

139: Please don't get in the middle of America and Japan arguing.

_**They mainly fight over who's got the cooler superheroes.**_

/We don't really get involved./

(Sailor Moon and Catwoman are cool./

140: Once again, Sesshomaru's acid saliva can eat through our arm. Don't make him mad.

_**Skids and Mudflaps were calling him "fluffy".**_

(He used them as crew toys for a day.)

Addie: Okay that's this chap. Please review!


	15. 141 through 150

Addie: Okay more Rules, and some are from some lucky reviewers. I don't own.

141: Optimus and superman are not allowed to be left alone in the same room.

_**They fight over a bunch of silly things. Like who's got the more tragic back story and a bunch of other things.**_

/We don't fight over silly things!/

(Don't let Mister Atem in there either. Things disappear and get burned.)

142: Don't be shell shocked when you see how many children America and Canada have.

_**There are sixty-three of them!**_

/Virginia and Quebec are evil! Pure Evil!/

(They put spiders in his room.)

143: No opening portals to the Pokémon world!

_**Dog Pokémon like Ironhide for some reason.**_

/Atem thought a Mamoswine was a Kuriboh./

(He's so silly.)

144: Twilight is banned!

_**The Femmes are staring to scare me.**_

/They wanted me to sparkle/

(Me and the Twins covered Megatron is glitter to scare Starscream. It was funny.)

145: Buffy the Musical has been banned.

(Jazz and Prowl sing "I'm under your spell" when they think no one's looking)

/I'm putting this on Youtube./

146: Pissing Russia off is bad, pissing Quebec and Virginia is worse!

_**She is a demon!**_

/She's the messenger for Unicron!/

(Please she's just a girl.)

147: The game Super Smash Bros. Brawl is banned.

_**People around here play it too much!**_

/Prowl is sucks the fun out of everything/

(The base is getting boring)

148: No exploiting others fears.

_**Apparently Quebec is scared of Dolls and America's scared of Ghost.**_

/Spiders are worse./

(Silly people)

149: Crazy things happen on base don't be alarmed.

_**Will streaked across the base.**_

/Sam has random predictions of doom/

(Ironhide blows things up.)

150: Star wars is banned.

_**This one really hurts but it has to be done.**_

/For the safety of all humans and Autobots on base./

(Wheeljack tried to make a lightsaber…)

Addie: and that's all she wrote. Please review. Oh and I like to give credit to Supergirlprime for rules 141 and 143; and also LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin for rule 145. If you guys can think of a rule you'd like to see please give me idea! I'm running low. I'll also give credit at the end of each list. Thanks and bye!


	16. 151 through 160

Addie: ^^ Next chapter. I don't own.

Key: _(This means guest speaker.)_

151: All Abridged Series are banned from Base

_**We've had problems with everyone watching these.**_

/They're funny! Why do you do this to us?/

(What's Abridged?)

_(Noting you need to know about Annie.)_

(But Daddy.)

152: This is for the humans on Base: NOT EAT ENGLAND'S COOKING!

_**We're not saying all English food is bad, we're just saying England can posion a bottle of water.**_

/I'm glad I don't eat food./

(Yucky.)

153: Don't ask the Seeker's to paint themselves as the Blue Angels.

_**Our Lovely Seekerettes Loved the Idea and do it often.**_

/The Command Thrine and the Coneheads almost blew up the base when Sam asked.

(Starry looks pretty as a Blue Angel!)

154: Do know let Sesshomaru and Russia near each other while on base.

_**It was horrible**_

/It was terrifying!/

(Sunflowers and fur were everywhere and Uncle Hide got thrown into a wall.)

155: you can **NOT** sacrifice Rumble and Frenze to the Fangirls!

_**Damnit Epps, Will, stop doing that sound wave and blaster are tired off trying to calm them down after you do that!**_

(That's Just cruel.)

(Doesn't Sam and Starry put pictures of couples here on the internet?)

/What?/

156: Not posting pictures of couples on the internet!

_**Sam! This isn't funny and Primus does not demand you put that on the Internet!**_

/Primus wouldn't do that!/

(But Starry asks him to do that all the time.)

157: If the humans are running around in their "birthday suits", keep the children and sparklings in the Medical bay.

_**I have to do something about this.**_

/Why do they do this?/

(Daddy's funny.)

158: Because of the last rule, Alchool is banned.

_**Humans are not happy.**_

/the keyed our paint in our sleep./

(Bumblebee was spared this horror.)

159: Seto Kaiba and Bruce Wyane are very powerful businessmen, don't piss them off.

_**Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were together and played a prank.**_

(On Mister Wyane and Mister Kaiba.)

(Mister Kaiba turned them into giant Duel Disk as payback.)

_**We laughed for days.**_

160: anything related to the Squirrel named Foamy is not allowed on base!

_**That squirrel is evil!**_

/All hail the foamy cult/

(Cool squirrel.)

Addie: Done ^^ please enjoy. Oh and rule 151 is froms some one els and I can't for the life of me remember who, but for the lovely reviewer who did thank you. ^^


	17. 161 through 170

Addie: Hi there time for another list. ^^

Seto: She doesn't own anything.

161:Don't post any video if the Autobots or Decepticons on Youtube.

_**Please don't make be ban this site.**_

/Prowl we need this site!/

(I have homework that needs this site!)

162: Any of the Scream movies are banned.

_**Where in Primus name do humans get ideas for these things?**_

/They have good ones./

(Hide and Daddy won't let me watch them.)

163: Humans are not to ride Ravage like a horse.

_**Why would you do that?**_

/I thought it was funny/

(Kitty!)

163: Betting on sports is banned.

_**Stop, just stop**_

/Funny thing is Ironhide and Will win all the bets/

(That how I got a power wheel.)

164: Male Autobots and Decepticons are not allowed near Wonderwoman's home nation.

_**Both Optimus and Megatron got their afts handed to them.**_

/Not funny./

(Poor Optimus.)

165: You cannot use the Line about Kenny from South Park with Optimus.

/It wasn't funny the first time, why would it be funny now?/

(Oh My God, they killed Optimus!)

_**Those bastards!**_

166: You cannot sing "Ding-dong the witch is dead", when Starscream faints.

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

/He is the one that started it./

(Megatron blasted him last week.)

167: There are only two people we know who can say "Screw the rules I have money." So stop.

/It's funny to here the others say it./

(Yep.)

_**It's not funny.**_

168: Yes we know America and Sailor Moon acted a lot alike, but don't point it out to them.

_**It's almost scary how much they act like each other.**_

/Funny thing is one of they can actually cook/

(America must think his Papa France every night. He's the Hero.)

169: There are two popular songs about the Countries of the world: DON'T SING THEM!

_**STOP SINGING THEM!**_

/It's a small world after all./

(Draw a circle, there's the earth. Draw a circle, there's the earth…..)

170: Furbies are not going to take over the world.

_**Where do you humans get this?**_

/Bawhahahaha/

(They can cuss.)

I hope you enjoyed, and please review.


	18. 171 through 180

Addie: Okay, I read something by Supergirlprime and it turned the plot bunnies into turbo plot bunnies. So I blame her for this whole Chap and thank her for Potter Transformer Pals. ^^ Also I'm getting help from a friend with some of the rules and what you guys sent in. ^^ I don't own anything but most the sparklings.

171: Do not ask how or why Ironhide loves the Harry Potter Puppet Pals.

_**I have no clue why he likes it.**_

/ Kinda funny, I think he's plotting something for the Decepticons./

(-giggle- Uncle Hide and I watch it together. ^^)

172: Glitter is now banned.

_**I've never seen Ratchet that mad.**_

/I've never seen Starscream beat Megatron to a pulp/

(Screamer was upset cause someone put glitter on Blackstar and Falconbullet and Megatron tried to grab one of them only for his hand to come off!)

_**Should we let her see this stuff?**_

/Ironhide will take her away if it get too violent./

173: For the sake of all Man and Cyber Kind: **DON'T LET ENGLAND AROUND THE YAMIS!**

_**I don't even want to process on this!**_

/the kind of horror they can cook up must be worse than the Unmaker!/

(They just summon Russia out the ground.)

174: No teleporting on base.

_**It scares Red Alert and little Falconbullet.**_

/Last time he got so upset that Blackstar was sick, he called Shockwave to Earth./

(Cyclopes!)

175: We know Soundwave and Blaster have a lot of kids, but you only have to watch three closely.

_**Rumble Frenzy and Sonicblast.**_

/Luck has it that the twins are the easiest./

_**Sonicblast is very smart for a sparkling.**_

(He collects Blackmail.)

176: Once again no giving the sparklings treats without Creator permission.

_**At least we now know how fast Blackstar's future SIC is.**_

/He acted like that roadrunner from the Loony Tunes/

(Meep, Meep!)

177: Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, and Scooby Doo are now on the approved shows list along With CSI: All, Bones, whatever else is on it.

_**Human Cartoons are entertaining.**_

/that is how you keep pesky SICs and sparklings out your wires/

(Prank time.)

178: Please don't refuge to the command thrine as Megatron's Angels.

…_**.**_

/BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!/

(Optimus is weird some days.)

178: Galvatron shows up at weird times; keep out the way of Optimus when he runs.

_**Why are you scared of your Creator?**_

/-snort- he doesn't scare me, he embarrasses me. It's my carrier I'm scared of./

(He gave me a pretty Cybertronian name. ^^)

179: If the humans say they want o be left alone, then do it.

_**They can get pretty scare if they're cranky.**_

/Sam, actually yelled at Bee./

(Wow.)

180: Yes, we have seen enough Hentia to know what Soundwave did to that satellite.

_**Please stop asking.**_

/gross./

(Blaster was mad.)

_**But then he got an idea.**_

58585858585

Well that's it for this and rule 173 was brought to you by: Mischeivious Skyla. Please Review.


	19. 181 thorugh 190

Wow, I'm al most to two hundred. Neat.

181: No traumatizing the humans.

_**I never knew Lennox could scream like a little human femme.**_

/So How long are Ironhide and myself to remain in the Brig?/

_**You and Ironhide tackled your mates in front of the humans! So a whole month!**_

/slag./

182: The Badger song is banned.

_**Optimus is going to stay in the brig for a while.**_

(He sang it to Megatron for a whole day and Optimus is spending his punishment in Megatron's brig.)

183: We are not allowed to make human food, or tell them what to eat.

_**Lennox still morns that stake Ratchet um "murdered"**_

/the humans pranked ratchet so bad and covered their tracks so well, Ratchet thought is was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker./

(Hermione wasn't happy.)

184: We are not allowed to participate in car show like events. Examples are: Cruzin the coast, Scrappin the Coast.

_**Why would anyone want to get touched by sticky sparkling hands anyway?**_

/We're just showing off our altforms./

(Mommy said Optimus is a se-sex-y truck" whatever that means.)

/that's why Lennox wanted to kill me./

185: you cannot use the Miku Miku Dance program to make Starscream sing the "World is Mine" song.

_**Though I have to say the lyrics fit him.**_

/BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!/

(I'm learning how to sing it.)

186: We are no longer allowed to sing Vocaloid songs.

_**Optimus found the video we put on Youtube were we dressed Kaito up as a human him and we did the same for Bumblebee with Len.**_

(The Song was Magnet and Optimus has some funny expressions when all you see is his optics and the upper part of his nose.)

187: Ratchet likes Falconbullet, do not mess with him.

_**Yeah, that wrench flies faster when you mess with the little guy.**_

/Leave my adopted nephew alone!/

(Why would someone wanna hurt him?)

188: If you see Will Lennox's eyes twinkle, run far, far way.

_**Dear Primus, he's more dangerous than Megatron when he gets that look.**_

/then he pulls out a bag of lemon drops from nowhere!/

(-giggle- I like those.)

189: We are not allowed to mock the Guardians on Oa, just because our race is older than theirs.

_**I can't believe you and Megatron would do that, Optimus.**_

/They started it!/

(Optimus has bouts of immaturity, at odd times. ^^)

190: Oh that note, Hal Jordan isn't allowed to babysit.

_**I didn't know superman could scream like a femme.**_

/You would think he's gotten used to us./

(He will never get used to us!)

That's that and please review!


	20. 191 through 200

Okay next set of Rules. For those who read my TF/HP crossover, some of these might popup. I don't own.

191: We are not allowed to do the Bad Apple dance.

_**The fact that Will, Epps, Sam, Dutch, Optimus, Megatron, and Blitzwing can perform this dance at, as the humans say, drop of a hat disturbs us.**_

/Prowl is there anything you do for fun?/

_**Those I can't discuss with a little femme around.**_

(Huh?)

192: We are not allowed to make fun of Elita-1's crush on Blitzwing.

_**Of course watching Optimus in big brother mode is funny.**_

/I don't have a big brother mode./

(He lies!)

193: Dressing Sam up as a "pretty Princess" is not allowed.

_**We haven't seen Sam in days.**_

/BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It was so cute! I have to give these to Judy!/

(Sammy won't play with me anymore?)

194: Remember: Some phrases and words have double meaning and Humans can make just about anything a sexual joke.

_**Yeah, then the minor and Major twins start helping them.**_

/Primus, they are so bad./

195: If Ratchet goes: Damn it, Optimus, I'm a….., do not breakdown into giggles.

_**Yeah, that Happened one day and Ironhide broke into a fit of giggles.**_

/Wait for it there's another coming./

196: Star Trek puns are banned from the base.

/Told ya, Prowl sucks the fun out of everything./

197: Unleashing Furbies on the Decepticons is cruel and unusual punishment.

_**Will taught them how to cuss in three languages.**_

/Then Wheeljack made it so no one can turn them off./

198: My Little Pony is banned from the base.

_**Okay I can understand the femmes watching it and even Ironhide, but Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? Have they no pride as males?**_

/Sadly it's an addicting show./

_**Great Optimus is watching it. I'm telling Megatron.**_

/Go ahead, Starscream already watches it./

199: If it is your day to see Ratchet for a check up, get it over with.

/I'm tired of Ratchet tearing up the base to find the human or Bot. Just get it done./

200: If you want to play sports with the humans, use your Holoform.

_**This should be self explanatory.**_

/Prowl, remember, half of us lack common sense./

So there's the chap, please review.


	21. 201 through 210

Addie: Little break from Annabelle, but you'll like this.

[Harry]

So Mum thought it be good for me to right down some of the rules I have learned, in other words Prowl is forcing Mum to make me do this. So I will be filling in for Bell, for this part, mostly because I'm a prankster.

201: I am not to ride Ravage like a small horse.

[She forced me to do it!]

/That's not likely to work, nephew./

[Can't blame a guy for trying]

202: Erasing Optimus' shows from the DVR is bad, erasing Ratchet's is a death sentence.

[He really loves his Grey's Anatomy.]

/ and House/

_**And Surprisingly Glee**_

203: No teasing Sideswipe about his Katty Perry.

[it was funny to see Sunstreaker and Bluestreak tackle their mate when they found him singing.]

[They thought he actually kissed a femme]

_**That was a good day.**_

204: Do Not ignore Paraxian Mating protocols.

[Sirius and Jazz play flirt, a lot.]

/Prowl does not like this./

[Remus starts growling]

/Prowl almost gave the humans an up closer lesson on how we um…/

[Same is applied for the other three.]

205: Because of Sam: All Pirates of the Carribean is banned.

/He took the Jar of dirt song and turned it into the Sock of dirt./

206: Frenzy, Rumble, and Harry are not to be left alone…..

/You see my dear little nephew is a child of the marauders and adopted by my brother. Slag happens./

_**I think the world turning upside down was our first clue.**_

206: If Starscream calls himself "mummy" we are not to laugh at him.

[horror fest starts]

/worlds end/

_**Umglitches die**_

208: there is only one person in the universe that can call Sunstreaker by a nickname.

[Hermione is a very lucky witch]

/He got shot at for calling him the Sunflower from Hell/

209: We must not laugh Ratchet for being a Gleek.

[Medical exam for hell]

/that is all you need to know/

210: If we change the channel to Hawaii Five-O on the TV while Optimus is watching Castle, expect to be in the brig.

[I found myself in there in 15 second, tops.]

_**I didn't know I could be sent to the Brig.**_

Okay tha'ts it, please review. ^^


End file.
